1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to collaborative note-taking, collaborative feedback, dynamic learning and dynamic adaptation based on collaborative feedback.
2. Description of Related Art
Participants in classes and seminars frequently switch the focus of their attention between note taking tasks and the task of assimilating the material presented. Class participants can be classified by their style of note-taking. In a first exemplary note-taking style, the participant concentrates on the information capture tasks to create detailed notes about the speaker's comments and the materials presented. The class participant then assimilates the notes during later review sessions. Less detailed or outline forms of the notes are typically created during these later review sessions. Since the participant is focused on the note-taking task and not on assimilating the material, the participant is less likely to pose salient questions during the class.
In a second exemplary note-taking style, the participant creates fewer and/or less detailed notes during the class. Instead, participants using this less detailed note-taking style focus their attention on dynamically assimilating the material as it is presented. Although participants using the less-detailed note-taking style may assimilate more of the material during the class, they tend to have less detailed notes available for later review.
Some meeting capture systems attempt to address these problems by capturing the speaker's speech information using automatic speech recognition. The recognized text is then presented to participants in a transcription window. This allows the participant to more quickly capture the ideas and/or details discussed during the presentation. For example, a participant may use cut-and-paste and/or other methods to quickly copy the recognized speech information into a document for later review. However, these note-assisting systems do not integrate the presentation material. Moreover, the low accuracy of the conventional automatic speech recognition used in these systems generates a large number of recognition errors. These misrecognitions reduce the value of the recognized speech information as a suggested collaborative note. In these note-taking environments, the misrecognition of a key terms increases the cognitive load of the note-taking task and misdirects the user's focus of attention to correcting the recognition errors in the recognized textual information. Infrequently used words and phrases that lie outside the vocabulary of the general language models used by these conventional automatic speech recognition systems also create errors in the recognized textual information that disrupt the note-taking task.